dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash VS Jak
Crash Vs Jak & Daxter is SSS42X2's 27th DBX and 12th of Season 2. It features Crash Bandicoot from the eponymous franchise and Jak & Daxter from the eponymous franchise. Description A battle between the PlayStation 1 & 2 Naughty Dog Heroes! Will Jak & Daxter be able to stop the Bandicoot? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Title - Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) In Sandover Village, Jak & Daxter were simply relaxing until they saw someone walk past them. They didn't recognized who it was, and decided to attack. Jak took out the Morph Gun and shot his target in the back. The figure then turned around, revealing Crash Bandicoot. They both stared each other down, both ready to fight. Phase: The Naughty Dogs! (Cue Metal Battle - Super Smash Bros. Melee) HERE WE GOOO! Jak starts shooting but Crash dodges and runs up to him, dealing a 10-11 hit combo before sending Jak back with a dropkick. Jak then jumped forward and spun around, knocking Crash back before throwing Daxter onto Crash's face. Daxter then started attacking him. Daxter: One for you, one for your mama, and more for you! Crash then smashed his head into the ground, knocking Daxter off of his head. Daxter jumps onto Jak's shoulder as Jak transforms the Morph Gun into Vulcan Fury and rapidly fires at Crash, who runs up to Jak and kicks the Morph Gun out of his hands. Crash then dealt a brutal combo to Jak before pulling out the Fruit Bazooka and shooting Jak & Daxter back into a corner. Daxter runs off to find the Morph Gun while Jak uses Yellow Eco to shoot out projectiles to counter the Fruit Bazooka. The two counter each other with many projectiles until Daxter transforms the Morph Gun into Mass Inverter and shoots at Crash, sending the bandicoot sky high. Jak then grabbed the Morph Gun and launched the Super Nova. Jak: Sayonara... (Cut Music) The missile hits Crash, causing Jak & Daxter to turn their backs and walk away. A light is then seen behind them, revealing Crash with the Aku Aku mask on. Jak simply sighed and used Blue Eco to run and punch Crash, but the bandicoot caught Jak's fist and punched him back. (Cue Aku Aku Invincibility - Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy) Jak then activated Dark Eco and became Dark Jak. He then attacks Crash with all the Dark Eco he can muster out, but Crash just stands there and kicks Dark Jak back. Jak then reverted back to normal and then transformed one more time, becoming Light Jak. Light Jak then shot a charged beam of Light Eco that knocks the Aku Aku mask off of Crash. Jak then pulled out the Morph Gun and fired the Super Nova while Daxter steered the missile at Crash. Crash then spun on the spot and grabbed the missile and Daxter (in slow-mo) and threw it back at Jak, who turned his back on Crash. Jak: Game ove- He then turned around and saw the Super Nova and Daxter heading straight for him. Jak:-OH SHI- (Cut Music) Before he could finish, All of Sandover Village, Jak & Daxter included, were now nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor. Crash was seen staring at camera as he smiled. (Cue Opening/Title Theme - Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) Crash does his little Crash Dance. Crash: Woah! DBX! Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs